Heart of Disaster
by Scarlet Lotus
Summary: 10th Squad's Captain has a cold heart. But a new shinigami heats the ice.. Enjoy please! I do not own Bleach. All rights bleongs to Tite Kubo and Bleach.
1. Chapter 1: A Girl Sparks The Ice

A NEW LOVE: HEART OF DISASTER

Chapter 1: A Girl Sparks The Ice

-10th Squad Building-

A new year starts good. But not for Hitsugaya Toshiro. Today is the worst day because new Shinigamis are graduate from Shinigami Academy. This is the day of choosing squads.

Hitsugaya Toushiro was waiting for new application but this year there are not many applications from Shinigami Academy. He looked his paper in front of him. There were just few students who wants to join Gotei 13. There is nothing he could do. Actually he was happy that he was the Captain of 10th squad. He knew that no-one wanted to join 5th squad.

It has been already 6 months from Aizen Souske, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname's betrayal. He hate those people because they hurted his precious friend. He clenched his fists. 5th squad's lieutenant Momo Hinamori is his childhood friend. And she worked for Aizen. Hitsugaya never understood it but Hinamori was adore him. He wanted to protect her but he failed. And fromthat day Hitsugaya still feel guilty.

"Captain! Captain! Hello? Could you hear me?" Matsumoto's voice pulled him to reality.

"What's up Matsumoto?" he asked with his cold voice. Matsumoto didn't care it. Because she knew that he is always speaking like that. This voice's meaning that Captain Hitsugaya was okay.

"Oooooh! Captain! So cold! Do you want some drink? It can heat your heart some" Matsumoto's funny voice was as always too.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?"

"Okay, okay. Captain, there is a girl who wants to speak with you. Unbelieveable, isn't it? A girl. Who. Wants. To. Speak. With. You. Captain. And if you wondering she is quite beautiful. Girlfriend?"

Hitsugaya breathed. Sometimes Matsumoto could be quite frustrating. But he already got used to it.

"Okay, Matsumoto, here I go. 1st answer is; not unbelieveable. Because you know today we already have applications from Academy, right? And the 2nd answer is; not my girlfriend. Probably I don't know anything about her. So; go and tell her that I'm waiting."

"So cold. I wonder one day will someone heat your heart?" she whispered but Hitsugaya didn't heard her.

After a few minutes Matsumoto came back to room. There was a long black haired girl with her and she was really quite beautiful. She wasn't wearing Shihakushou but in her kimono she has a long katana. She had no emotion in her light brown eyes. _Like ice,_ Hitsugaya thought.

"10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro," he introduce himself. But the girl not very interested in with it.

"Kanade Inori," she said simply. Hitsugaya waited her for continue to speaking but she didn't said anything but just looked Hitsugaya.

"Is there something that I can help you?" He asked.

"I want to join 10th squad."

"So? Haven't you got a application form or something? "

"No."

Hitsugaya breathed with weariness. "If you don't have one, how can we know you graduated from Academy? Also you don't wear a Shihakushou."

"Well, I graduated from Shinigami Academy. With high marks."

"Matsumoto, can you go Academy and want her papers?" This was not a request.

"Of course, Captain." Matsumoto left there immediately and went Shinigami academy.

-Shinigami Academy-

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, here is the papers that you want," said the attendant. Matsumoto took the paper and thanked to attendant. Before she turn into buildng she wanted to look her papers.

"This is…" she whispered. Kanade Inori was above avarage student. Her reiatsu, kidou and zanpaktou level was very high. Also speed and kenjutsu was high too. This girl was a grade assistant level. Nearly a lieutenant. "I have to take this to Captain," she thought.

When Matsumoto came, there was a cold weather in room. How much Hitsugaya tried to speak but Kanade answered just simple words like; yes, no, not at all, just student, just avarage student, have nobody, don't care etc.

"Oh, welcome, Matsumoto." He said. He never thought that he would be happy to see Matsumoto. But this time is very different from the other times. Matsumoto didn't say anything and gave him papers. When Hitsugaya saw papers, the whole feeling was the surprise. Avarage student? Really? This girl's level was high from the other applications.

"Well," he started speaking but he also didn't know what to say. "You can join 11th squad, with this levels or you can speak with General Yamamoto… But why? Why do you want to join 10th squad?"

"There is not a reason," she said simply. "Or maybe we can say a reason. This is my goal."

"What?"

"You. 10th Squad's Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Genius captain. You are my goal."

"But, please, this is so ridiculus. I even don't know anything about you. How can I be your goal?"

"You know everything. Kanade Inori, yes, no, not at all, just student, just avarage student, have nobody, don't care, don't know as well, never, usually not, ordinary life, ordinary old family, ordinary rukongai life, I don't wear Shihakushou because I don't want. There is extra just one simple thing you have to know, I hate you. And one day I will pass you."

Hitsugaya couldn't say anything. This was the first from his life.

"So, do you accept me to the squad?" She asked. Hitsugaya couldn't answer for a minute. This was the first but he liked that. This was the first time that he felt a spark in his cold ice. He wanted to have this girl to his near. And he accepted her request.

"I accept you. I will give you a asistant level. And you have to wear Shihakushou. Until you pass me, you have to comply my orders," He paused, looked some papers and signed some papers. After he finished papers, he gave a paper to Kanade Inori. "3rd Asistant Kanade Inori."

Inori took the paper and smiled. This smiling heated Hitsugaya's heart for a minute. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

"I want to see you here tomorrow, Kanade," said Hitsugaya when she went outside. She stopped and looked Hitsugaya,

"It's okay to call me Inori. I don't like Kanade."


	2. Chapter 2: The Prayer and The Captain

AN: Thanks for all readings. And I know there are a lot of mistakes in my story. But, I'm turkish and my English not good enough I guess. I'll try my best! So please read it *-*

Chapter 2: The Prayer and The Captain

The next day Inori came 10th squad's building just on time. She wore Shihakushou but without that nothing changed. Her cold eyes or her white skin. She hanged her katana the left side of her waist. The last day, after Inori left the squad's building, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya went the Academy. They wanted to found a clue about Kanade Inori. The all thing they could find was about her Academy life. The whole school was knew her but no-one hadn't speak with her so far. She is a above avarage student, her lessons and marks are very high, she came from 20th area of Rukongai, in Rukongai she hadn't join a family. That's why there is no Kanade named person in Academy or the library's archive. She nearly had no past either good or bad. Therefore, Hitsugaya wants to learn everything from her. He want to know why is she alone and wants to know why is she hates from Hitsugaya? These questions, answers at her and no matter what happens Hitsugaya would learn.

"Good morning, Kanade." He said with his Captain voice.

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya," she said simply. And continued; "I thought, I said that you could call me Inori."

"Do I have to? I don't think so."

"Captain! You're so cold!" Matsumoto's cheerful voice is the best for Hitsugaya. Even if this was the 2nd conversation between Kanade and Hitsugaya, he felt like speaking with a iceberg.

"It doesn't matter Lieutenant Matsumoto. If that's what Captain wants, I have to obey it." Inori's cold voice and emotionless eyes remembered Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya. But she didn't said anything about her. Yesterday, after Inori left Captain Hitsugaya mention about how he felt when he speaks with Inori. Actually Matsumoto found it interesting. Kanade Inori and Captain Hitsugaya too similar with each other, she thought that's why Captain Hitsugaya felts nervous when Inori around. Matsumoto laughed inside her. This will be interesting to gave Captain Hitsugata to his posion.

"So," said Matsumoto. "Captain and I planned to go real world. But I just remembered that I have a lot of paper works to do! Captain, unfortunately, I can't accompany to you." Matsumoto ignored Captain's angry lookings. "That's why, Captain, I think Kanade could come with you." She smiled purely, wawed her hand to home Captain and 3rd assistant and left them alone immediately. Hitsugaya thought that he would payback this to Matsumoto.

Inori didn't said anything. Actually she doesn't care either. Yes, she hate from Hitsugaya but there is no reason. She wouldn't try to kill him or something. "So, are we going?" she asked like nothing happened just a minute ago.

"Look, I bet Matsumoto will go somewhere and drink alcohol, If you don't want to do her jobs, I would go and find her or I can go by myself. We would hunt some Hollow but I can kill them myself too." Said Hitsugaya. Actually he doesn't sure that he can handle whole of hollow, because the report that he took from 12th squad says, they identify some Arrancar Reiatsu. That's why they wanted from Hitsugaya Toushiro that he could go and got in touch with Urahara Kisuke and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo.

"It's okay. Let's go."

"What?" he asked. "Did you ever go Real World? Or hunt hollow?"

"At school, yes. Don't I have to break the hollow mask? I know how to do it."

"But, look, I don't mean just hollow. Strong hollows. Huge hollows. And there is Arrancar's too." He really surprised. Because this girl always showing the big things just little simple questions.

"Well, I don't know anything about Arrancar is what but I think Arrancar and Hollow is the same. Both of them is bad and both of them must destroy. Wrong?"

Hitsugaya was about to go crazy. "Wrong. Arrancar and Hollow is completely different. Look, there are some hollow types that eats each other for improve their abilities and powers. These hollow turns into Menos Grande," he took a deep breathe "some Menos Grande's won't lose their consciousness and they continue eating Menos Grande's. After that, they change again and they are turn into Arrancar."

"I got it."

"So, this mission is quiet dangerous."

"Okay, I got it. Let's go."

"Are you trying to measure my patience Kanade?!"

"My name is Inori. And I'm not trying to do something like that. You said, this is a mission. Soul Society gives missions and we have to do that. I will replace Lieutenant Matsumoto, so let's go." Hitsugaya wanted to kill himself. This girl makes him crazy. And he didn't know what to do with her…


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts and Meeting

A.N: Sorry for waiting . Please rewiev! *-*

Chapter 3: Thoughts and Meeting

She started to walk. Hitsugaya doesn't want to go with her. She had high marks but he couldn't be sure that she could handle this mission. But he couldn't do anything, he couldn't stop her. When Hitsugaya open the Senkaimon, he thought, no matter what he will protect Kanade.

"It's Inori," she said.

Hitsugaya surprised. "Did I said something loudly?" or you read my thoughts?

"I'm not blind. I know you're not sure about me and you're thinking to protect me, and probably you think 'I have to protect Kanade.' That's why I fix it. My name is Inori not Kanade."

"So you agree that I may have to protect you?"

"No, but I think if that Arrancar's strong that much, I may have to use my Shikai."

"What? You just say, I may have to? Even if I couldn't beat them without my Bankai. What can do your Shikai?"

"Don't underestimate my zanpaktou. I can't use my Bankai but my Shikai's effect is not weak that much."

"I wonder how abilities you have."

"Don't worry, if they are strong that much you may see my Shikai. I know the most of things about Aizen and his Zanpaktou, Kyoka Suigetsu, and believe me, my zanpaktou's abilities as dangerous as Kyoka Suigetsu."

"What is your Zanpaktou's name?" Hitsugaya asked. But he wondered how she knew that much things about Azien. Her zanpaktou's abilities must be similar with Kyoka Suigetsu. However he couldn't be sure.

"I don't have to say, right? You may learn it when we started to fighting."

Hitsugaya breathed deeply. "So," said slowly. "Here is the Senkaimon's end. We will meet Urahara Kisuke in real world. You don't know them, I think."

"I don't know."

"So there is no reason to know them. But in this situation we have to keep contact with them." That time, Hitsugaya didn't wanted to take her to Kurosaki Ichigo. He couldn't understand why, because there isn't any problem to take Matsumoto there. But he didn't want to go with her because Urahara will interested with her. And Kurosaki… He was tall, cool and really there were a lot of things with him. So he didn't want to hear any little conversation about Kurosaki from Inori.

"I understand."

"Let's go," said Hitsugaya and he went out from Senkaimon. Inori followed him with her shunpo. She really hasn't waste effort to follow him. There was no reason for Hitsugaya to stay back for her. She was very fast. On that time Hitsugaya realize that he thought Inori with her own name, not Kanade. He couldn't think that, that much because they already arrived Urahara's place.

"Oh oh… Welcome, Captain Hitsugaya and a new shinigami…"

"10th squad, 3rd Assistant, Kanade Inori. Glad to meet you, Urahara Kisuke."

"Oh… Somehow interesting person. Glad to meet you too, Inori-san"

"Me too. Urahara Kisuke-san." She turned Hitsugaya and looked coldly. "I thought we would meet Kurosaki Ichigo too. But I can just see Urahara Kisuke. Is there a problem?"

"No actually nothing," Urahara lauged. "You know he has to go to school."

"So?"

"So, you have to go and meet him. But before I have to tell you two what I know."

"Tell," said Hitsugaya simply. Urahara opened the shop's door. Hitsugaya went inside with Inori. Shihouin Yoruichi was there as always. But she wasn't in her mood today.

"What happened?" asked Hitsugaya directly.

"New arrancars are here. But they hiding their reiatsu perfectly so we can't find them. We felt when they come real world but after that they just disappeared. I don't know they are dead or captured. However, they are loss."

"So we can't turn Soul Society until find them, right?"

"Yes, we tried but we couldn't. So I wonder could you find them?"

"How many did you felt when they come here?"

"I'm not sure they disappeared very quickly, but I think four or five."

"Four or five? Really? How can they hide that much reiatsu?"

"That is just what I want to know too."

"They can," said Inori with cold voice.

"What? How?"

"With Kidou."

"What?! So you're saying there is a betrayal."

"No. Some hollows also can use Kidou. If they transferred that ability when turning into a Arrancar, they also can use it. Of course, that Kidou would be more powerful from a hollows kidou."

"Logical."

"So, we have to draw upon them to us. If they are here, and we use too much reiatsu, they will come to us. Wrong?"

"But we are just three. So many reiatsu…"

"Captain, you are forgetting me and of course Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya, I don't know where did you find this girl, but I jealous. She is very interesting, and you are very lucky…"


End file.
